Synapse
by eep
Summary: Wherein Rei seriously needs to control her thoughts. – Rei/Asuka.


**Synapse. **

_Wherein Rei seriously needs to control her thoughts. – Rei/Asuka._

* * *

><p>So it goes like this.<p>

Asuka and Rei are sitting in Asuka's room. Rei because she enjoys freeloading off of the Obelisk dorm's five star accommodations, and Asuka because, hey, she lives there. It's nearly five o'clock in the evening, and sure, Asuka figures that she should kick Rei out eventually, but she's so engrossed in her Dueling History assignment that she honestly doesn't care if the other girl is eating all of the complimentary mints. Rei, meanwhile, with very little sense of imposition, continues doing as she pleases.

Neither of them have very much to do, now. Well, that isn't entirely true. They have things to do, but in comparison to the things they've done, the future is boring and easily predicted. It's been only about a month since Judai has come back from his little inter-dimensional stint, and seeing as he appears to be firmly set on subsisting upon the very basic amenities the Slifer dorm has to offer for the rest of his ever loving existence, Rei has some thoughts gathering up like spare change at the back of her mind.

And yes, she decides as she lounges haphazardly on Asuka's bed, that is the proper analogy. She supposed that in that likeness, Judai would be like a new flavor of gum she had enjoyed as a child. Always spending whatever excess she had on him. Now that she has outgrown the taste of him, she has spare thoughts, spare change. But what she has to spend these new thoughts on, she hasn't the slightest clue. And here is where the analogy tapers off, and we have one very bored Rei basking in the dull fluorescent glow of the light bulb of the socket of the ceiling of the room of Asuka Tenjoin.

The cicadas cry outside, and Rei exhales.

For a split second, the synapses in her mind are telling her to go find Marcelle, but then another synapse reminds her that he is off travelling with his father at the moment. Anyways, he wasn't very exciting. He was sweet, sure, kind, and shy in an endearing way, but he was no Judai Yuki. She knows that it's cruel to compare someone to someone else like that, like some new toy fresh off the market that could never best its predecessor, but no one ever accused her of being tactful. And anyways, if her thoughts aren't free, then what part of her is? She leans back and lets her mind wander, staring absently at Asuka.

_I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight. I'm pretty full on soda and mints, but that won't keep me going for long. I should at least have a light dinner before I turn in. Maybe some rice and plum? I wonder if Tome has anything left that I can eat. Ugh. It's been months since we were trapped in that alternate dimension, and I can still count my ribs. It's nice to be thin and all, but not skeletal or anything. Asuka looks nice. She always has, though. Full chest, long legs, small waist, and she isn't too hard on the eyes…_

She snaps out of her reverie, her face suddenly warming up like a space heater. Why…? Perhaps it was just a slip of her thoughts. Yes, that was it. It was perfectly normal for a girl her age to notice that sort of thing about her friend, after all. Completely and unarguably platonic. She liked boys, after all. She always had. Ryo, Judai, Marcelle. Boys. Well, okay Ryo was more of a crush than anything. And Judai has been cooped up in that dorm so long that she barely remembers what he even looks like. And she hasn't spoken to Marcelle in weeks, nor does she want to. but that doesn't- of course it doesn't-

"Asuka, can I spend the night?"

She blinks. That wasn't supposed to come out. Asuka pauses in her typing away at her report, swiveling in her chair to meet Rei's eyes. And when she does, while it certainly isn't the sappy fireworks and bells and whistles she always hears about it movies, Rei feels nice. Fluttery. She tries to ignore it just as she tries to take back her request to sleep over, but before she can do either, Asuka is smiling at her. Smiling. The fluttery feeling has vanished, but it is replaced by a beating. A pulse.

_Shit_.

"You know, I was just thinking about how lonely it gets at night. Momoe and Jun are always spending their time together, and with Judai…" No further elaboration is necessary, and Asuka knows it. "I'd love for you to spend the night. If you don't mind sharing the bed, at least. My spare sleeping bag got kind of ruined the last time Judai spent the night and got it torn open because of some stupid nightmare. I swear, if he weren't around I would still own more than an alarm clock and a change of clothes…"

But Asuka is lying, and Rei can tell by the tender look in her eye. And damn it all if she doesn't feel jealousy or something like it turning in her stomach. She wishes she could blame these suddenly errant thoughts on bad mints or soda or the evils of eating junk food before bed, but something inside of her tells her that this is not the case. In any event, she can't very well withdraw her request, because Asuka has already shut off her computer and gone to go take a shower, and it would be useless.

"You can borrow my pajamas if you want, too," Asuka calls from the restroom.

And Rei hates herself when she does.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued. <strong>


End file.
